bone_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Custos Villa
Location Located on the Hawaiian Island of Kauai, Custos Villa was first rented for three and a half week vacation from March 16th 2019, a day after Ordan's attack. Features Sixteen Bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a tennis court, pool, backyard, garden, hot tub, private hidden drive and BBQ pit. There is also a play area for children and a chef's kitchen with AC and Heat as well as a laundry room. It is set on eight acres. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Ordan's Suite Ordan's master suite is composed of a bedroom, private balcony and bathroom with skylight in it. The bathroom has double sinks, a shower behind a glass door and a bathtub with a skylight over it. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Adesina's Suite Adesina's suite is composed of a king sized bed and bathroom with private balcony. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Eden's Suite Eden's suite has a private balcony with a queen sized bed and and attached bath with a private balcony. Strobe lights are within the ceiling and the balcony is covered in glass with two chairs facing the window. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 1 This bedroom is done in beige paint with a queen sized four poster bed and a comfortable chair. Inside are a walk in closet and dresser with a desk and an end table. It is located on the first floor of the villa. Bathroom 1 This bathroom has a private shower, tolet and one sink with a bathtub. It is located on the first floor of the villa. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 2 Bedroom two is located on the first floor and has two double beds. The room is painted white and with a blue far wall and a bathroom across the hall from it. Bathroom 2 Bathroom 2 is across the hall from Bedroom 2 on the first floor. It has a glass walk in shower double sinks, closet and a tub with two steps going up to it. The tub is deep and a pair of double windows above it with strobe lights set in the ceiling. The floors and walls are done in marble. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 3 Bedroom 3 is on the first floor with a queen sized four poster and wardrobe with sliding glass doors out to the grounds. Bath 3 Bathroom 3 is rather tight but is made of stone with the floors being tile. It's near bathroom 4 on the first floor. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 4 Bedroom 4 is a double room with two queen beds and an attached bath with a chair and tables. There is a fan in the ceiling of the bedroom and two closets with two dressers. It can house four people. Bath 4 Bathroom 4 has a deep curved tub with a stool for sitting and a glass shower. There is also a sink and toliet with a small closet and heated towel rack next to the bath tub. It is located on the first floor at the end of the hallway. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 5 Bedroom 5 is twin double beds with blue and white walls. The blankets are colorful and there are pelnty of windows looking outside to let in light along one wall plus a glass door which opens into the walkway between the left and right side of the villa. Bath 5 Bathroom 5 is nicely done in stone and tile. It has a glass step in shower/tub combination with a memory foam rug on the floor near the bathtub/shower. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 6 Bedrooom 6 is composed of double full beds with a couch and chair. It is located on the left side of the house, first floor. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 7 Bedroom 7 is on the second floor and is done in light blue walls with a white ceiling and a bath next to it. Bathroom 7 Bathroom 7 has a rain head shower and double sinks with toilet. It is next to Bedroom 7 on the second floor. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 8 Bedroom 8 has a king-size fur poster bed with a window seat. Bathroom 8 Bathroom 8 is connected to bedroom 8 with a dual shower and bathtub. It is beautifully themed with a light teal coloring for the walls, tubs, and towels accompanied by a contrast of white. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Suite 4/Bedroom & Bath 9 Suite 4 is the 9th bedroom and has a bathroom attached within the bedroom itself, a wall taken down to make it bigger. The bed is a double sized with a wooden closet and a fan in the ceiling plus stroke lights throughout for lighting. It is located on the second floor. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 10 Bedroom 10 is on the second floor and has a private balcony. Bathroom 10 Bathroom 10 is connected to Bedroom 10 on the second floor. It has a grey and white theme with a few black items with a tub and no shower head. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 11 Bedroom 11 is on the second floor and has a balcony overlooking the ocean. It's at the end of the hallway. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 12 Bedroom 12 is fixed with a queen sized bed, a lounging area, and a large window that overviews the beautiful scenery of the Villa's garden. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 13 Bedroom 13 has a large king sized bed and a large mirrored closet with shelving along the sides. It has a very light contrast versus the darker browns and tans used in the design. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 14 Bedroom 14 is equipped with a full sized bed, two dressers, and two nightstands. As seen in a few previous rooms, it has a light and dark contrast involving the walls, flooring, and accessory furniture. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bedroom 15 Bedroom 15 has a queen sized bed that sits on a loft style extension along with a pair of storage compartments behind two pair of large oak doors. Behind these doors are more closet space with additional shelving areas. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Living Room The living room has a 72" screen tv and multiple chairs for seating as well as couches. There is a staircase leading up to the second floor. There are also four sleeping lounge chairs facing a wall and there is a lot of light from the windows making up two walls. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Kitchen The Kitchen is done in all white with a fan and a small island with three seats for eating. There is a dishwasher, a large double door fridge with ice/water dispenser, and double stoves. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Play Room A large room that contains toys, coloring supplies, and many other things that will surely entertain any child. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Backyard The backyard is large with palm trees and views the ocean. It has some lounge chairs and is big enough to play soccer. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gardens The gardens go past the villa with a stone path winding through fields of flowers, trees and grass for an acre and a half. There is a firepit for cooking or just relaxing, overlooking the beach. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tennis Court The tennis court is to the left of the villa. It has a shed with tennis balls, rackets, the net and a ball dispenser. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Hot Tub The hot tub is within the pool and is small but there is another hot tub within the gardens. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Outdoors Outside dining with an outdoor kitchen facing the pool. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gardens Hot Tub The gardens hot tub is within the gardens and secluded by a gate that leads to a field. It has chairs and a table. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sandy Path Beach The sandy path to the beach is located to the right of the villa. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Beach Path The beach path is located behind and winds around the house to the beach. It winds through the gardens. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Pool The pool is overlooked by both second floor bedrooms and some first floor bedrooms. ''